Automobile sun visors which come as standard factory equipment usually are not adapted to hold to removably secure small articles, such as pens, pencils, small flashlights, and the like. Thus, drivers frequently attach a rubber band to such a visor. Alternatively, substantially U-shaped metal clips are often used.
None of the prior art devices for removably attaching small objects to a car's sun visor are totally satisfactory. In the first place, many of such devices either do not possess sufficient structural strength and/or lose a substantial amount of structural strength with age. In the second place, it is often difficult to insert and/or remove a small object into or from such devices. In the third place, many of such devices can only retain one object at a time. In the fourth place, many of such devices are not adapted to receive and display advertising messages. In the fifth place, many of such devices cannot readily be mounted and/or removed from the sun visor.
It is an object of this invention to provide an elastic band adapted to be removably attached to a support surface which possesses durable mechanical properties.
It is another object of this invention to provide an elastic band adapted to be removably attached to a support surface which can retain at least two articles simultaneously.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an elastic band adapted to be removably attached to a support surface whose surface(s) can be permanently printed with various indicia.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an elastic band adapted to be removably attached to a support surface wherein said band is comprised of a portion containing three layers of elastic material joined together.